Absolute
English Etymology , perfect passive participle of . Compare French . See absolve. Pronunciation * , * * Adjective # Loosed from any limitation or condition; uncontrolled; unrestricted; unconditional; as, absolute authority, monarchy, sovereignty, an absolute promise or command. #* 1962, Hannah Arendt, On Revolution, (1990), page 155 #*: The more absolute the ruler, the more absolute the revolution will be which replaces him. # Complete in itself; perfect; consummate; faultless. #: absolute perfection #: absolute beauty #* So absolute she seems, And in herself complete. —John Milton # Viewed apart from modifying influences or without comparison with other objects; actual; real; — opposed to relative and ; as, absolute motion; absolute time or space. #: Absolute rights and duties are such as pertain to man in a state of nature as contradistinguished from relative rights and duties, or such as pertain to him in his social relations. # Loosed from, or unconnected by, dependence on any other being; self-existent; self-sufficing. #: Note: In this sense God is called the Absolute by the theist. The term is also applied by the pantheist to the universe, or the total of all existence, as only capable of relations in its parts to each other and to the whole, and as dependent for its existence and its phenomena on its mutually depending forces and their laws. # Capable of being thought or conceived by itself alone; unconditioned; non-relative. #: Note: It is in dispute among philosophers whether the term, in this sense, is not applied to a mere logical fiction or abstraction, or whether the absolute, as thus defined, can be known, as a reality, by the human intellect. #* To Cusa we can indeed articulately trace, word and thing, the recent philosophy of the absolute. —William Hamilton # Positive; clear; certain; not doubtful. #* I am absolute ’t was very Cloten. —Shakespeare, Cymbeline, IV,ii # Authoritative; peremptory. #* The peddler stopped, and tapped her on the head, With absolute forefinger, brown and ringed. —Elizabeth Barrett Browning # Pure; unmixed; as, absolute alcohol. # Not immediately dependent on the other parts of the sentence in government; as, the case absolute. (See ablative absolute.) Synonyms * positive * peremptory * certain * unconditional * unlimited * unrestricted * unqualified * arbitrary * despotic * autocratic * ultimate Derived terms * ablative absolute * absolute curvature * absolute equation * absolute magnitude * absolute majority * absolute monarchy * absolute music * absolute pitch * absolute power * absolute space * absolute terms * absolute temperature * absolute value * absolute zero Translations * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Chinese: 绝对 (juéduì) * Czech: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: , , * Greek: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Swedish: * Bulgarian: , * Catalan: * Czech: * Estonian: * Finnish: , * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Swedish: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Russian: * Swedish: * Bulgarian: пълен, неограничен * Catalan: * Dutch: * Finnish: , * Russian: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Russian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Scottish Gaelic: * Bulgarian: * Bulgarian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: , * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Catalan: * Dutch: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * : * : * : מוחלט (mukhlat') , מוחלטת (mukhlet'et) * : absoluta * : mutlak * : absolute * : * : 絶対 (ぜったい, zettai) * : 무제한의 (mujehan-ui) * : absolutt * : absoluti * : * : * : * : leverik Noun # That which is independent of context-dependent interpretation, inviolate, fundamental. #* moral '''absolutes' # In a plane, the two imaginary circular points at infinity; in space of three dimensions, the imaginary circle at infinity. Translations * Finnish: * Russian: * : absolu * : pozitif Category:Adjectives References * Anagrams * * bales out ---- Dutch Adjective '''absolute' # ---- Esperanto Pronunciation * Adverb # absolutely ---- Latin Etymology From . Adverb # absolutely, completely, fully Related terms * absolūtus References * ar:absolute be:absolute et:absolute el:absolute es:absolute fa:absolute fr:absolute gl:absolute io:absolute id:absolute it:absolute kn:absolute lo:absolute la:absolute lt:absolute hu:absolute ml:absolute nl:absolute ja:absolute pl:absolute pt:absolute ru:absolute simple:absolute fi:absolute sv:absolute ta:absolute te:absolute th:absolute chr:absolute tr:absolute uk:absolute vi:absolute vo:absolute zh:absolute